In Sickness and in Health
by Alice Levander-Sara Sidle
Summary: Post Burn Out. Grissom gets really sick. What would Sara do?  GSR
1. Chapter 1

_I promise you I will continue __**Balder**__, but I've been out digging at an archaeological site from the Bronze Age all summer (My job is actually not that much different from a CSI's...) and now a close friend of mine is really sick and this story is my way to handle it all. _

_It takes place right after __**Burn Out**__ and in this story, has nothing from the episodes after that one ever happened!_

_I would be really happy if someone would beta this story (and __**Balder**__ too) and help me with a better title for this one._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If anyone really thought they were mine, do you really think I would have to worry about paying my bills and finding money for food and school books?_

_**One more thing:**__ I hope Sara survives! __**Long Live Sara Sidle!**_

* * *

Grissom lay on the couch in Brass' office. He was exhausted. It felt as though someone stood inside his head, playing drums on his brain. He had had this head ache a long time now and it had only increased this last few days. He hadn't told anyone, but he could tell Sara had her suspicions and seemed really worried. When she had found him making circles on his temple with his fingers this morning she had asked about it. He had told her not to worry. Said it was only because he had worked that case with the missing boys for far to long concerning it was a case with children involved. She had just nodded and he knew those cases got to him more than others. She had not said anything about the subject after that. 

Grissom closed his eyes and her picture was immediately there. As always! But this time it was different. It was as though he couldn't really remember what she looked like anymore. And why was her face purple? Had it always been purple? And that noise he heard was really annoying. What was that? It kept blipping like in some computer game. But he knew there where no computer games in Brass' office or in the police station as far as he knew.

Sara had been surprised when Brass had called her about Grissom's head ache having been worse during the interview with the paedophile guy. She had tried denying she was the right person to call, but he had called her on it and said he knew all about her and Grissom.

Her worries had only increased since this morning. She felt he was hiding something from her. Like in the old days when they were dancing around each other and he tried to push her as far away as he could, before pulling her in again. She sighed thinking of that time. Those thoughts had come back to her more often these past days. She knew Grissom was hiding something from her. Sometimes it really scared her that she seemed to know his feelings even though he didn't tell her anything. It was as though she had a sixth sense alerting her on everything that regarded him. She had had it for years. Even before she lived in Vegas. She always walked over to the police station. It wasn't that far from the lab. But today she had a feeling she had to transport a sick Grissom from there to the house they had shared for about a month now.

Brass met her outside his office.

"He has been in there since they took the suspect away", he said and nodded in the direction of the door. "He seems to have one hell of a head ache."

"Has he taken any pills?" Sara said and couldn't help the worry being evident in her voice.

"Yes, I would say he has taken so many of them, I'm not surprised if he would pass out."

"Ok! I think it would be best if I got to him now. Thanks Brass!"

"Your welcome!" He smiled and turned around.

She grabbed the handle to the door, when something crossed her mind.

"Brass!" she said and he stopped and turned his head towards her again.

"I think I know what you're going to say and I promise I won't tell anyone about you two."

"Thank you!" Sara smiled at him and opened the door.

Brass' office was dark and the blinds were all shut. She could barley see him lying on the couch in one of the corners. She closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could and walked over to him. She kneeled down beside the couch and put a hand on his forehead. It was quite warm. It went up to stroke his hair, when her other hand took his left as it was lying on his stomach. His chest was heaving up and down and it was one of the first times Sara realized that human beings are not much different from other animals when they are sick or wounded.

He mumbled something about turning some computer game off.

"Honey, what do you mean?" she said with a voice that was so calm and quite, it was almost a whisper.

He opened his blue eyes, but couldn't seem to focus on her completely.

"Tell that boy with the funny hair he can't take video games to work!" he said.

"You mean Greg?" she asked confused as to why he didn't seem to remember Greg's name.

"Yes, and I don't want to have cat food for dinner."

"Why would you think we would eat that?"

"Because the woman I live with always give it to me."

"What? I have never given you that honey?"

Now his eyes tried to focus on her again.

"No, you are a good person. Who are you?"

**

* * *

****TBC? – **Then please give me a review! 

_Sorry if my English is bad, but before you complain, you can try writing something in Swedish._ ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot I would like to dedicate this story to my friend __**Elin**__, who I hope feels better soon. She's suffering from the same disease as I gave Grissom in this story. I was tired of reading fanfictions about Grissom and Sara and it was almost always Sara who was dangerously ill or hurt, so I thought; why never Grissom?_

_Thanks to __**Lionessmon**__ for the beta!_

_**GSR4EVA:**__ Cool that your mum's Swedish! It was almost right. It's __**Jag älskar dig**__ (I love you), but since you don't have the letter __**Å, **__**Ä,**__ or __**Ö**__, I know it can be hard. If you want to see some written Swedish, I think you should look at my other story __**Balder**__. There are some Swedish in that one. – I will update it when I get the time. _

_**SilverDragon54:** No, Ikea is not a word. It's just a name of a company. Hennes & Mauritz (H&M) too. ;-)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

Sara was both confused and worried that Grissom didn't seem to recognize her.  
"Gil honey, what's the matter? Are you OK?"  
"My head hurts Sara", he sighed, clearly having trouble speaking. Sara smiled and sighed happily. At least it was just a temporary memory loss.  
"I think you need to be checked out by a doctor sweetie", she said and stroked his hair.  
Grissom hadn't the energy to fight her. He let her pull him up from the couch and leaned on her as they walked out to Sara's car.  
Sara helped him get into the passenger's seat and put his seat belt on before closing the door and walking over to the driver's seat. She looked at him worriedly. He had started mumbling something about weird sounds again. She sighed and put the key in the look and turned the engine on. The sooner she got Grissom to the hospital, the better!  
The ride to the hospital was quiet except from the Grissom's mumbling about weird sounds now and then. Sara didn't know what to think. This was not a normal migraine or head ache. This seemed serious. It couldn't be something dangerous like a brain tumour, could it? She wasn't sure she could live if something bad happened to him.

When Sara pulled up in front of the hospital, Grissom seemed to have travelled into his own world again and she had to help him out of the car and into the hospital. There she sat him down in a chair and went to the girl in the reception.  
"Hi! My name is Sara Sidle and this is Gil Grissom." She pointed over to Grissom in the chair. "He has been complaining about a head ache for awhile now and today he started hallucinating and couldn't remember anyone or anything."  
"Ok. I'll get you a wheel chair he can sit down in", said the nurse and left Sara.

Only a couple of minutes later, she showed up with the wheel chair as promised and she and Sara helped Grissom to sit down in it.  
"I need you to wait here", the nurse said. "I'm going to take him to a doctor and he will then come out and give you the information you need."  
Sara nodded and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down or her tears would start rolling down her cheeks. As the nurse drove away with Grissom in the wheel chair, the whole reality of it got to her. Until then, she had been preoccupied with getting help for Grissom, that she hadn't really thought of it. Her Grissom was sick somehow and it seemed serious! What if he didn't make it?  
She did the only thing she could think of. She took up her phone and dialled.  
When the other person answered, she sobbed into it.  
"You need to come quickly!"

* * *

_Sorry this was a little short, but if I had made it longer, it would have been to much for one chapter so I decided to make 2 instead._

**TBC? – **_Then please give me a review! _

_I don't know how an American hospital works, so I go with how we do it in Sweden._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to __**Lionessmon**__ for the beta and to everone else for the reviews._

* * *

All Catherine Willows wanted to do was having a nice, quite morning with Lindsey, before she went to school. They had just sat down at the kitchen table to have breakfast, when the telephone rang. Catherine sighed and went to get the phone from the living room.

"Willows."

"You need to come quickly!"

"Sara?" Catherine said worriedly. "What is it? What's happened? Why are you crying?"

"Grissom's in the hospital", Sara sobbed and everything came out at once. "He has had a head ache for some time now and today it just got out of hand. He didn't know anyone's name or where he was and he heard weird sounds from a computer game or something and told me I was giving him cat food."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with him and they took him away and I don't know what to do."

"Ok, I'll be right there. And Sara… Take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm down. It will only get worse otherwise."

Sara just nodded, even though she knew Catherine couldn't see her. Catherine seemed to get it anyway. They said their good byes and hung up the phone.

Catherine sighed. Something really terrible must have happened. She knew Sara wouldn't cry over nothing.

"Who was it?" Lindsey asked, as Catherine made her way back to the kitchen.

"It was Sara. Apparently, Gil is really sick and at the hospital and Sara's freaking out. I'm sorry I have to go honey."

"It's ok. I understand. I ask grandma to drive me to school."

"I promise I make it up to you. What do you say about a movie tonight?"

"Mum, both you and I know that it won't happen. If Uncle Gil's sick, you have to cover for him as you always do."

"I can have Warrick do it. Or Sara…"

"Why is Sara with Uncle Gil at the hospital by the way? You said he had gone to the police station, so wouldn't it make more sense if Brass were there with him?"

"I don't know", Catherine hadn't really thought about it until then. "Maybe he made it back to the lab and Sara hadn't left yet. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if Griss has finally lifted his head up from the microscope."

"What? What microscope?"

"Never mind sweetheart. I have to go now. Call grandma and explain the situation to her. "Tell her I will talk to her later"

"Tell Uncle Gil to get better and say hi to Sara for me!"

"I will."

Lindsey nodded and they hugged before Catherine grabbed her purse and went out to get the car. She was happy Lindsey had a little more understanding for her job these days.

Sara was walking back and forth between two of the corners in the waiting room when Catherine came in the door. It was clear, Sara was freaking out about the situation. Catherine went up to her and put her hands on Sara's shoulders, forcing her to stop walking.

"You really need to calm down honey!" she said in a motherly voice. Sara just sighed. Catherine lead her over to the chairs and Sara sat down in one of them as Catherine took a seat in the one next to Sara's.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

Sara shook her head and Catherine knew she was struggling to hold back the tears.

"No, they took him away a while ago and I haven't talked to anyone since then."

At that moment, the doors opened and a doctor came up to them.

"Are you waiting for information about Gil Grissom?"

* * *

**TBC**

_I spell Grissom's nickname with 2 S since **Gris** is the Swedish word for **pig**._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school, family and my sick friend. _

_This chapter hasn't been betaed, so be gentle!_

_I couldn't find the English term for this disease in any dictionary, so I use the Swedish term which sounds like it derives from Latin, so I think it would be OK after all. _

**_RocketScientist2:_**_ Very good! You almost got it right. It's spelled "tack" and don't worry about different Scandinavian language. It's the same in Swedish, Norwegian and Danish (Icelandic too I think). Swedish and Norwegian is actually so similar that I get almost everything Norwegian people say pretty easy. I would understand Danish better if they didn't sound like they had a hot potato in their mouths… (I'm really sorry all of you from Denmark! I love Denmark and Danish - I even have a Danish teacher - but it's true!!!)_

* * *

"I'm Dr Grant", the doctor said. "I'm afraid Mr Grissom is suffering from Celebral Arterit. It means that there is an infection in the blood vessels of the brain which causes the memory loss." 

"Is he going to be alright?" Catherine asked worriedly since Sara seemed to have lost her ability to speak.

"I would be lying if I told you I knew for sure. It's not that common and if you don't get the right treatments in time or don't respond to them well, you can die. And we don't know for sure yet, but it seems like he got here in time."

The doctor's words felt as if someone had pushed a sword right into Sara's heart. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She gave up a little yelp and the tears were rolling down both her cheeks. Catherine took her hand in hers and put the other arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ok miss?" the doctor asked, a little concerned.

Sara nodded.

"I'll take care of her", Catherine said with a tired smile to the doctor. "When can we see him?"

"In a little while we are still running some tests on him."

"Thank you!" Sara said, trying to dry her tears with the backside of her hand.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic smile, nodded and left the two women alone again.

When Sara had calmed down enough, Catherine decided it was best that she asked.

"Sara, is there anything you would like to tell me about you and Gil?"

"No", Sara answered immediately, but her voice betrayed her and Catherine gave her a look that clearly told her, she wasn't buying it.

"Ok!" Sara sighed. "We've been getting closer for some time now and one thing has lead to another and we've been living together for almost a month now."

"That's wonderful!" Catherine said happily and a big smile spread over her face.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! For years I've been trying to tell him to get his head up from the microscope."

"Please don't tell Ecklie."

"I would never do that. Both you and Grissom are my friends Sara. I know we don't always get along, but you are my friend! I thought I proved that to you when we went out after you caught Hank cheating with you."

Sara nodded. Catherine had been really wonderful back then and Sara knew Catherine were one of Grissom's closest friends.

"May I ask you something?" Catherine asked.

Sara just nodded.

"How did you two meet?"

"It was at the first ever forensics lecture I ever had. I wasn't even supposed to be there, but my roommate didn't dared to go alone, so I went with her. Then I was so fascinated with the subject. Grissom talked about it with so much passion. I mean, he even made the smallest, most disgusting insect seem fun and not so horrible."

Catherine smiled. "I guess you got a double treat then. An interest in forensics and a man."

Sara smiled and blushed.

At that moment, doctor Grant returned to the room.

"I think you can see him now, but only for a short while. He needs a lot of rest. I must also warn you that his head isn't that clear and he might not even recognize you."

Sara nodded.

"You go ahead and see him!" Catherine told Sara. "I'll go call the guys."

**TBC **

_**Fun fact:** The name Ecklie sounds almost exactly like the Swedish word **äcklig**, which means disgusting... _


	5. Note

_I'm sorry to tell you that life has got in the way of my writing again. I study to become an archaeologist and therefore I'm about to start digging for a couple of weeks again. Other than that, my teachers have given me a huge paper that I have to write (It's about the Female Pharaohs in Ancient Egypt)_

_I hope you all understand this and will have patience with me. I'm really sorry!_

_Lots of Love_

_Amanda_


End file.
